The Guardians
by Mirrors of the Mind
Summary: When twins are born to an elven king, he recieves more than he bargined for. Loose in the world, the twins go on a wild journey of adventure. Discovering their true selves on the process... and reeking havic in the process
1. The prologue

Disclaimer: We do not own anything Tolkien. He is a great writer and the inspiration for our story. However I do claim Quintaria, and the Royal Family especially Fëarána and Fëárë Mwah ha ha ha ha  
  
Hello everyone, this story is written by me and my can you see. This is both of our first story. so here it goes  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Chapter 1 - Prologue  
  
The early morning sunlight crept through the cracks of the high windows. The small beams fell on the solitary pacing figure, four young elves were sitting to the side, their beautiful faces were creased with lines of worry. "Father. Will you sit down? You're making us nervous" the oldest of the 4, Maestron proclaimed in exasperation.  
  
"Seriously father, how have you done this four times?!? Theis is my first and I'm already a wreck!" Elgallen, the last born exclaimed getting up the 7th time and walking over to the window, looking out over Quintaria.  
  
"We're going to get a sister!" came the gleeful exclamation from the second oldest, Ohtarion. " How do you know Ohtarion? It isn't even born, it might be another boy?" Allejando replied.  
  
"I always wanted a little sister, someone to take care of, someone that mother can pretty up.. Therefore leaving us alone.." a snort and a snigger sounded came out at the thought. All four of the brothers could remember a time where they would sit for ages as their mother brushed and plaited their hair.  
  
a collective shudder ran through the group, it had been a strange ordeal, one they did not wish to inflict on another unfortunate brother. Their line of thought abruptly ended as the scream of a newborn infant rang out from the other side of the closed door, which belonged to the healers wing of the palace. It would have been a rather comical sight in the eyes of any passers-by. The king of Quintaria and his four royal sons all standing around with dumbstruck looks on their faces, mouths and eyes agape like goldfish. The cries were soon joined by another high pitch wale.  
  
Confused expressions soon replaced the dumbstruck faces as the five males looked at each other, perplexed by the chorus of children's screams.  
  
"Suddenly, the intricately carved doors of the healers wind swung open with a thud, and Sailawen the head of the servants in the palace and almost like a family member strode through, a wide grin plastered on her glowing face.  
  
"Congratulations my lord" she said with a melodious voice, walking up and embracing the stunned monarch. "You have two beautiful, bubbly baby girls."  
  
"t.t.two girls?" the king finally managed to stutter after two minutes of stunned silence after hearing the joyful news. "yes, yes" answered Sailawen, "twins sir, twins, they are so beautiful, they are identical my lord. my lord?" Sailawen faulted as the elderly king seemed two sway, quickly Maestron and Ohtarion came to their fathers aid and supported the ailing king. "Father, are you alright" Elgallen asked worryingly coming over to stand by his father's side.  
  
"Of course I'm alright" the king exclaimed brightly, suddenly leaping up straight, surprising everyone in the near vicinity. "I have two new beautiful children, two beautiful girls, two girls, I always wanted a girl." And with that, he untangled himself from his two oldest sons, and strode into the healers wing.  
  
"At least he didn't faint this time around" Sailawen said in a matter of fact way. Maestron, Ohtarion and Allejando just nodded in agreement, while Elgallen just looked on in utter confusion. "who fainted, when did father faint". The others just smiled knowingly, and laughing, they grabbed Elgallen and following the king, went to greet the new members of their family.  
  
The brothers and Sailawen came to a stop behind the king as they beheld their elated, yet weary mother, and their two new additions to the royal family.  
  
Lenarial lay in the cocoon of the sheets, her golden ringlets plastered to the fair, porcelain skin, still damp with the exertion of childbirth. her beautiful captivating eyes, held love and joy, which was shining through the swirling deep blue mists.  
  
A small cry emitted from one of the small bundles held close to Lenarial drew the attention of everyone in the room. Smiling, Lenarial leant over and uncovered the two small bundles held close to her chest. "come here Matron," she smiled and beckoned her husband over to sit by her side on the bed. "Come and greet your daughters."  
  
Slowly, as if they would disappear any minute, Matron inched slowly over to the bed, and sitting down, her reached out a slightly trembling hand and touched the sleeping face of one of his daughters, then he touched the face of the other one.  
  
After watching in silence for a while, the four brothers came forward to greet their new siblings. The twins were quite extraordinary. They were the most striking children any of the family had ever seen. They carried the darker skin tones, and raven coloured hair of their father, but the little hair that the girls did have on their dainty little heads was curly, falling into tightly woven ringlets just like their mother, they had also inherited the fair features from their mothers side of the family, the beautifully delicate skin, and lovely complexion came from their grandmother, The Great lady of the Golden Woods, Galadriel.  
  
The Family stayed in the healers wing the whole day, talking in hushed voices and singing softly to the sleeping babes. The twins stayed asleep until the late afternoon, when they slowly opened their eyes, and the family saw the most astonishing thing.  
  
The five men stood around the queen taking in the newborn children, the king's daughters, and the princesses of the Quintarian Royal Family. The twins were wide awake, and their eyes were gold, like the brightest and most valuable treasures of men, but more importantly, they were the colour of Laurelin, the Golden tree from the younger years of Valinor. Elgallen looked deep into the eyes of his sisters.  
  
"They're gold" murmured Allejando in a subdued voice.  
  
"Hers are brighter than the other," Ohtarion observed. The rest of the family moved in closer to inspect the twin's eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well look, hers are just brighter that's all. Hers are more of an orange/yellow, the others are pure gold, they are as bright as the sun!"  
  
"Their both beautiful" Lenarial crooned, pulling her two newborns into a motherly hug.  
  
"the sun was beginning to set and the two infants were now sleeping soundly as the family sat in pure bliss. They spoke of the adventures and history of their people, and their hopes and dreams for the twins.  
  
"When the sun was about to set behind the mountains, one of the two young girls giggled and looked at the setting sun in delight with a smile on her face that held so much innocence. As the darkness of night reached their chamber, the family watched in stunned silence as her eyes turned from an orange/yellow to the purest silver ever seen, they were like the finest of Mithril jewellery to be wrought by the smiths of Gondonlin. The other twin opened her eyes to reveal eyes much the same as her sisters, but a duller silver, almost grey.  
  
"I have the perfect names" Matron announced suddenly. "they shall be called Fëarána and Fëárë."  
  
"They're perfect" exclaimed Lenarial hugging the girls again. "Fëarána, and Fëárë, what a bright future they have." The family once again stood around the young twins. Matron sighed in contentment. "I've got to be the luckiest man or elf alive."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
So what did you think? Remember that this is only a prologue, so the story will get more in-depth and Tolkein's characters will emerge.  
  
Please review. we would like any feedback that you are willing to give us. Constructive Criticism is most welcome.  
  
Nix and jellybean 


	2. Celebrations gone wrong

Disclaimer: We do not own anything Tolkien. He is a great writer and the inspiration for our story. However I do claim Quintaria, and the Royal Family especially Fëarána and Fëárë Mwah ha ha ha ha  
  
Mystical Dreams: Thanks for the review, here is chapter 2 for you (ah, I rhymed, what is the world coming too?). hope you like.  
  
Chapter 2 - celebrations gone wrong  
  
The palace was aglow with thousands of lights spread through the palace rooms, corridors and luscious gardens. The carriages leading to the palace stretched for miles, a long winding trail snaking through the capitol of Quintaria. At the front of the line, many ladies in colourful arrays of flowing gowns and men dressed sharply in tunics poured forth from the carriages and made their way towards the grand hall and ballroom of the loyal lodging.  
  
Inside, the ballroom was overflowing already with important quests and representatives of Middle Earth. The guests staying in the palace were arriving in dribs and drabs, while a steady stream of guests from the gates were entering through the main doors of the grand hall. At the end of the room was a dais, two large gilded thrones surrounded by six smaller silver coloured chairs. The largest throne was occupied by the tall raven-haired dark complexion of the king, Matron. Next to him sat Lenarial, his beloved queen, her fair face and golden hair like her mother, the lady Galadriel contrasted against the king.  
  
The crown prince Mäestron, accompanied by his younger brothers Allejando and Elgallen mingled with the crowd, drawing looks of admiration from the young women present. These three princes had inherited the looks of their father, raven hair and deep blue eyes, however it was accompanied by the pale complexion of their mother. The three princes seemed to be enjoying themselves, dancing or chatting with the elite and beautiful Elven maidens and mortal women in the throng. The last prince was missing, Ohtarion, the most adventurous and rebellious of the brothers was often used as a messenger for his father. Ohtarion was still journeying back from Rivendell where he had been sent with a message for his uncle, Lord Elrond.  
  
Still, two of the smaller silver chairs remained unaccounted for. The two belonged to the only daughters of Matron Fearana and Feare. The beautiful young daughters of the king had finally come into adulthood. In response, Matron and Lenarial threw the greatest, most breathtaking party in celebration of their 1000th birthday.  
  
Gradually, the trickle of guests entering into the hall stopped and the lively music was cut, leaving the hall in a hushed silence. Slowly, the king stood up, and the whole congregation turned to face the ruler. "Welcome all" his voice boomed across the hall silencing all those who still persisted to talk. "This is the 1000th birthday, and the coming of age of my beloved daughters Fearana and Feare. On their behalf I would like to thank you all for coming and celebrating this joyous occasion." The hall broke into applause as the king sat back down, beaming in pleasure at the success of his daughter's party.  
  
From behind the king stepped forward a herald and four trumpeters. They positioned themselves in front of the dais where the king and queen sat. The herald cleared his throat "I present daughters of Matron Lord of Quintaria, The princesses Fearana and Feare." His melodious voice rang out through the hall, and everyone turned at the grinding sound of the doors opening.  
  
Slowly, the doors swung open, the bright lights on the other side dimmed to reveal.. Nothing! The entrance hall was empty, save for Sailawen, the head of the servants, who slipped into the hall and quickly made her way to the dais where she inconspicuously ran up to the king and bent down to whisper nervously into the kings ear. The wide beaming smile that had adorned the king's face swiftly changed to become forced, like one would when severely disappointed or rather angry. Her task done, Sailawen wisely disappeared from the hall.  
  
The king once again raised up and addressed the assembled guests. "It seems that the princesses are taking a little longer than expected." he said with plastered happiness. "I'm sure it's nothing more than a ripped hem..." the king seemed to falter, as if unsure what to say next, however, he was saved by the servants that quickly entered the hall, carrying large plates of food and platters of wine. Sailawen stood at the door, and catching the kings eye. Imperceptibly, the king gave her a nod of thanks, grateful for her help. The king recomposed himself "Dinner is served." And with no second thought to the princesses, the guests started to head towards the dinning tables.  
  
The Princes in the throng hurried through the guests to make their way to the dais, expressions of worry, confusion and annoyance written equally across the three faces. "What is the matter father?" Maestron anxiously asked, "Where are the girls." Lenarial looked quickly over towards her husband as his face slowly turned from a sickly white to a deep scarlet shade. Swiftly, the royal family removed themselves from the ballroom, a move hardly noted by the eating guests. However, one of the guests, a handsome elf with the most deep and piercing ice blue eyes and flaxen hair looked on with worry, and deftly followed the family out of the room.  
  
~~~xxxxxxxxxx~~~  
  
"WHERE IN ERU'S NAME DO THOSE GIRLS THINK THEY CAN RUN OFF TO!?!?!?" Matron boomed, now in the privacy of a secluded room. Lenarial ran her hands down the arm of her husband.  
  
"Now please calm down my husband" she pleaded desperately. "I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation."  
  
"NONSENSE! You know this Lenarial, always doing what they want, never giving me a moments peace" his voice rose again "MAKING AN UTTER FOOL OF THE WHOLE PALACE AND ME. This has gone on far long enough. Maestron, Elgallen, Allejando." At the sound of their names the three princes fell into line before their father.  
  
"When does Ohtarion return home?" the king snapped  
  
"A messenger came not long ago father." Allejando swiftly replied. "He should be here in half an hour, an hour at the uttermost.  
  
"Excellent" Matron replied gravely. "I want one of you to ride out and meet him, if anyone will know where the twins are, it will be him, illuvatar forbid they do nothing without him."  
  
"Yes father" and as quickly as it was said Elgallen swept out of the room and hurried towards the stables.  
  
"As for you two," Matron directed at Maestron and Allejando, "I want you to search any place the twins might be. Look in the stable, weaponry, blacksmith, archery range, unseemly taverns across the city. anywhere they might have gone." With the finish of their fathers speech, the princes ran out of the room, eager to begin their search.  
  
As the princes ran out of the room, they came face to face with the smiling face of the handsome, blue eyed, blonde haired guest. "Legolas!" Maestron exclaimed, "shouldn't you be enjoying the celebrations like the rest of the guests?"  
  
"I'm glad you used the word should" Legolas replied a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. But I heard that the stunning twins vanished into thin air leaving the king in a right state of mind, so I came to offer my assistance in the capture of the princesses." The ghost of a smile that had been haunting Legolas' lips now revealed itself as he broke into melodious laughter.  
  
"Well you probably have the best idea where to find them seeing that you spend so much time with Ohtarion, and where-ever our dear brother is the twins are most likely to follow." Maestron accused.  
  
"Well what can you expect," Legolas replied smoothly "my friend is has taken quite a shine to the little princesses, and seeing as my best friend is a certain brother of yours, you can understand my predicament. and that made absolutely no sense at all" he finished.  
  
Allejando burst out laughing at the Legolas' speech, and Maestron and Legolas soon joined him in laughter as the three princes strode out of the palace and into the entrance courtyard. "So. where shall we start our search?" Maestron asked  
  
"My guess is as good as any." Legolas replied to the puzzlement of the brothers, he promptly closed his eyes, spun around in a circle and stopped suddenly pointing in some unknown direction. "Our search begins in this direction gentlemen" he stated and started to walk the way his finger had pointed.  
  
Maestron and Allejando were left behind as the Prince of Mirkwood walked into the distance. "Well, what have we got to loose?" Allejando shrugged, as the two elves jogged after their friend.  
  
~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~  
  
The forests at the edge of the city were always teeming with life, it was no exception this night. The forests might be full of life, but the city was suspiciously empty, well at least this was the perception of two young elves who were currently inhabiting the forests. Two pairs of silver eyes peered through the brush of the forest and looked at the read stretching outwards to greater lands and adventures. The eyes stared longingly at the outside world, a place they had only ever seen from afar, never experienced, never tasted, never touched, never felt before. The world was also a place their dad would never let them see if he could help it.  
  
One pair of silver eyes squinted out to the distance, sone pair of eyes that were the colour of molten silver, like mithril, or true silver. "I can see something," her voice sounded out into the warm night air.  
  
"Where, I don't see anything." Another impatient voice came into the air, this one sounded almost identical to the first.  
  
"That is because dear sister, you are Feare and I am Fearana, so therefore I am better." She looked slyly across and smirked at her slightly younger sister and the terribly affronted look on her fair face. The pale silver, almost grey eyes of Feare drew in close as she shot her sister an Elvish death stare.  
  
"Oh, be quiet rana and tell me when you see him." Fearana just laughed at her sister's impatience then looked back at the road. A solitary rider was making their way towards the city. On close inspection, Fearana saw the brilliant blue eyes, the dark golden hair and royal crest of the rider. She knew it could only be one person. " Feare, hey Feare" she cried to her sister, "Ohtarion, oh, he's back." But before she could even finish her sentence, Feare had already left her place beside her startled sister, and was flying down the hill to the road, and then to their favourite brother.  
  
"Wait for me sis!" Fearana cried out and then bolted after her sister. All thoughts of anything else, or more specifically, an important ball lay forgotten in the small patch of forest  
  
~~~xxxxxxxx~~~  
  
Ohtarion smiled wearily, it was good to be back home. He looked longingly at the palace, counting how long it would be before he could get to his room, have a nice hot bath. and then be attacked by his two hyperactive younger sisters. Today was, after all their 1000th birthday, and he had ridden non-stop for the last two days, just so he could greet his sisters on their birthday. Then he could watch them screw their noses up, whine and complain, yell and sometimes even threaten their way out of wearing dresses and leaving the ball early.  
  
Thinking about his sisters' birthday, Ohtarion patted his saddlebag hung over his horse's hindquarters. This was where he had stored the presents he had been given to present to the twins. Ohtarion was startled out of his reverie, as he looked ahead of him, shocked by the large, woman like figures running at him. All that he could register was long, unruly, raven coloured ringlets, dark complexion and silver eyes before he was knocked clean off his horse and whacked his head on the hard ground with a loud thwack.  
  
Ohtarion was suddenly aware of someone sitting on him when his body was once again barged by another figure; both him and the first person went sprawling across the ground. In an instant, Ohtarion drew his sword at the attack, but it was dropped in a second when he realised it was not orcs or balrogs attacking him, but something much worse, something more foul, the ban of Ohtarion. It was his two little sisters, obviously once again hyperactive and ecstatic at his return.  
  
Ohtarion laughed, and his laughter was joined by the melodious laughter of his sisters as the three of the royal children lifted themselves off the ground and into a large bear hug.  
  
"I missed you so much" cried out Feare, giving her brother another bug hug. "From now on, you can't go anywhere without taking us as well"  
  
"How can you go away for a year!" Fearana exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement.  
  
"A year?" Ohtarion asked in fake surprise, "was I really gone that long?"  
  
"Yes, really really really" Feare said, and the twins once again leant in on their brother so the siblings ended up again on the ground. "How fair our cousins?" she inquired sitting up and jumping on her brother again.  
  
"They are all in good health." Ohtarion picked her up and sat her on the ground beside him. "Our dear uncle Elrond sends his love, and told me that he will come and visit as soon as he has a free moment." He stopped at this and tapped his head, "there was something else. oh yes. Elrohir and Elladan say they love you too and they all send their apologies for not coming to your birthday celebrations"  
  
"But what of Arwen? What says our cousin" Fearana whined grabbing her brothers arm.  
  
"Did I forget to mention Arwen? Our dear beloved cousin?" he exclaimed hitting his head in forged innocence.  
  
"Yes you did, what of Arwen?" she repeated  
  
"Well" he started, "Arwen was in Lothlorien with our grandmother. they both send their love as well and also apologise for not attending your birthday party." The twins screwed up their noses again at the word party. It was a well-known fact that the twins hated anything that involved them wearing dresses or behaving. Feare heaved a sigh of relief as well and slumped to the ground.  
  
"What was that for" Ohtarion asked puzzled.  
  
"Well. I love Arwen, and I love Grandma, but." she paused a little, then said very quickly "It's just that grandmother is so boring and she always tries to make me wear dresses and then she does the 'comee looooook intooooo my mirrrrrrrorrrrr. You will seeee mannnny thiiinnngs' and she is kinda creepy in an old person way."  
  
Fearana and Ohtarion just stared at her in shock. "Well she is" Feare announced defensively. A long silence followed until Ohtarion uttered a single sentence, "I've got presents." Then all hell broke loose.  
  
"Presents, presents, presents!" the twins cried in unison, once again jumping onto their now poor battered brother.  
  
"Yes, yes" he said standing up and catching his horse which had started to walk away. "I'll just get them if you'll leave me alone for a minute!" In an instant the boisterous twins were as quiet and docile as lambs.  
  
"Now I know the middle of no-where is not the best place to open your presents so you have got to be careful with them and don't let them get dirty." He handed the girls each a small present each wrapped in delicate periwinkle blue crape paper. The girls greedily grabbed their presents, and with a quick "thankyou" ripped into the paper, sending small pieces everywhere. The looks of joy on the twins faces was quickly replaced by shock and disgust at what was within the wrapping paper.  
  
"Those are from Elrond" Ohtarion added, quite amused at the look on their faces.  
  
"We will have to send him a thankyou card for the wonderful gifts" Fearana said with half enthusiasm as she held up the pinkest and frilliest dresses ever seen in Middle-Earth.  
  
"Well then" uttered Ohtarion giving the twins another set of presents. "open these then, they are from Galadriel."  
  
The twins hesitantly took the new presents and gingerly opened the wrapping. The looks of apprehension on their faces didn't change as they held up identical necklace and ring sets. "Remind us to send grandmother a thankyou card as well" Fearana said again, trying very hard to hide the disappointment in her voice.  
  
"cheer up my little sisters, you still have to open my gift." With a flourish Ohtarion presented each twin with a large present, wrapped in a velvet cloth. "Now do not let father see these or he will skin my hide, son or not and throw me out of the kingdom."  
  
"On, so you got us a good present." Feare said excitedly unravelling the cloth. The twins gasped as the cloths fell to the ground to reveal two shiny silver swords, the swords were curved with Elvish runes inscribed along the blade, the handles were made of the finest leather with mithril set into the handle. "Wow!" gasped Feare. "they are beautiful, thankyou!" with that she through her arms around her brother and was soon joined by Fearana "love you" the twins chorused.  
  
The happy family moment was broken up by the sound of an approaching horse and rider. The swords were quickly put back into the saddlebag, and the three siblings stood up to watch the approaching rider. Fearana looked to the distance towards the rider. "uh oh" she whispered, her face going pale  
  
"What ever is the matter?" Feare asked anxiously, but her question remained unanswered, and as the rider approached, the siblings realised that it was Elgallen. He rode up, his horse blowing and sweat lathered its neck.  
  
"Ohtarion, thank Eru that I found you, father is really angry and I need your help to find." Elgallen's voice trailed off as he saw the accused people standing with Ohtarion. "Well, in that case you can help me get them back to the palace."  
  
"What if we don't want to go back?" Feare stated stamping her foot on the ground. Elgallen raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Perhaps we should go back and talk to father, he will not be happy, I mean think about it, we humiliated him" Fearana cooed, trying to see reason with her sister, something only she could do when Feare's temper caught hold of her  
  
"So, deserves him right" Feare claimed.  
  
"Will you stop being so unreasonable" Fearana said quietly to her sister  
  
Elgallen watched on, finally realizing which twin was which. One could only notice which twin was which when they fought; it was something about their reasoning. He looked on as the twins stared at one another. Some hidden argument seemed to be held between them and Fearana obviously won because next minute Feare shouted "Okay, fine then. I hate balls and that kind of stuff and he knows it, yet father still tries to shove me into the image of an ideal daughter." With a final huff she climbed on the back of Ohtarion's horse and glared accusingly at everyone else. Swiftly Ohtarion climbed on in front of her and Fearana sat behind Elgallen  
  
The four siblings rode out and started to ride back to the city with Feare grumbling behind Ohtarion  
  
~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~  
  
Legolas, Maestron and Allejando stood near the gates, they had looked absolutely everywhere for the twins to no avail. "Where else could those girls be?" Maestron cried out in frustration, stamping his foot on the cobbled stones.  
  
"I have no idea" admitted Legolas who was scratching his head. "It does not matter now for Elgallen and Ohtarion should be here soon"  
  
As if on cue, the brothers rode in through the gates with the twins sitting behind them. "Legolas, sworn brother?" Ohtarion leaped off the horse and embraced his dearest friend. "It has been too long, too long since I have seen you last. How is the family, what about you father."  
  
Maestron cleared his throat loudly. "I do believe we have something more important to take care of mellon, namely taking these two fugitives to our father."  
  
Legolas looked around, suddenly realising the presence of the twins. "Hello fair ladies" he cried teasingly walking up to the twins. "What are two beautiful ladies such as yourself doing out here at this time of night?" his eyes glinted as he played with the twins, trying to make them smile  
  
"Hello Legolas" Fearana said delightfully, a smile gracing her once frowning face.  
  
Legolas turned to look at Feare who just scowled at him and jumping off the horse, sat down with a huff and started to sulk. "Don't worry about her" Fearana stated, "she is not very happy at this moment of time."  
  
Feare stood up and looked directly at Maestron. "the ball is finished you had better take us to father now" she dramatically held out her arms like one would when expecting to be tied up and dragged. Maestron grabbed her arms in a strong grip and guided Fearana towards the palace. Weaving in and out of the now departing guests who stared at the royals as they passed. The trio walked through the entrance hall, up the main staircase and towards their fathers study.  
  
"I've changed my mind now" Feare said, her voice quavering, "I'll see father tomorrow, or the day after that, or maybe next week." She broke the grip Maestron had on her arms and bolted back down the corridor and towards the staircase.  
  
But she didn't get very far, she had only taken five strides when she ran into something. Something solid and hard Feare was thrown back and went sprawling onto the ground. Fearana gave a small gasp at the plight of her beloved sister, yet stayed rooted to the spot.  
  
Slowly Feare looked up from her position on the ground. She saw a pair of tanned suede boots, black breeches and a blood red tunic covered by a thick black cape. She looked up further and saw the dark complexion, uncommon dark brown eyes and finally the raven hair crowned by the golden circlet of the King of Quintaria.  
  
Feare gulped and looked into the dark, menacing face of her father. "Get up" he commanded, is cold voice sending a shiver down her spine. She stood up from where she had been laying and sent a fleeting look at her sister for support before her father pointed at the large Mahogany doors of his study and office. "You" he said, pointing at Feare "and you" pointing at Fearana. "In there." Slowly, the twins inched towards the door, trying to prolong the inevitable. With one last look at the sympathetic and encouraging looks on their brothers faces, they stepped into the room, where the door was slammed after them by their furious father.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I think that the girls are in trouble *sniggers*. What did you think.  
  
Because all you lovely people out there love me soooooooo much, you'll review, won't you. Anyone that reviews gets a big jellybean from us.  
  
Nix and jellybean 


	3. Punishments Dealt

Disclaimer: We do not own anything Tolkien. He is a great writer and the inspiration for our story. However I do claim Quintaria, and the Royal Family especially Fëarána and Fëárë Mwah ha ha ha ha  
  
A big thankyou to our reviewers. Here are your jellybeans *scatters them across a table* take your pick, I personally go for the strawberry ones.  
  
Thankyou for the encouragement Mystical dreams (aka lizzy) and Window girl.  
  
A note to Nikara: thank you very much for the review, I appreciate your honesty. OK, We created the world of Quintaria because we were in a creative flair and I especially found that our story would not have the same impact if it was in one of Tolkien's worlds. Elrond is also an Uncle to the Twins by marriage, we felt like creating a sister to Celebrian, so therefore making Galadriel the Twin's grandmother as well. That kinda comes into this chapter.  
  
Once again thankyou to our 3 wonderful reviewers. and here is the story  
  
*************************************************  
  
Chapter 3 - Punishments Dealt  
  
The door was slammed after them by their furious father. He turned to them and sent each a withering glare before he finally said in a low voice "You two, sit, in those chairs."  
  
The twins looked over at the chairs their father had pointed to. They had sat in these chairs many times before, had sat in the high backed, comfortable leather chairs since they were infants, wrapped in the embrace of their parents. But now, the chairs seemed more like execution chairs, the deep seats that once held them on stormy nights looked if they would swallow the twins up and trap them in infinite darkness.  
  
Slowly they sat down and watched in trepidation as their father advanced, slowly walking up to the twins like a predator would it's prey.  
  
"Father" Fëárë broke the silence, "father, please we are sorry, tru." she was cut off by the booming voice of her father.  
  
"SILENCE, don't weary me with your empty apologies. You made a FOOL OUT OF ME TONIGHT!" you ungrateful children. You EMBARRESSED ME INFRONT OF MY SUBJECTS AND VISITING REPRESENTITIVES! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOUR." He stopped and paused for a minute. When he next spoke his voice was calmer, but had lost none of its razor sharpness and potency.  
  
"For any other person in the kingdom the punishment for your actions would be banishment from the kingdom or locked in the dungeons." The girls stared on in stunned silence, too terrified to utter a sound.  
  
"For your utter disobedience and lack of manners, you will be punished." The girls gulped.  
  
Fëárë herself was calm and collected, taking the overbearing fury of her ada, it was not the first time she had been in trouble, and it was definitely not the last. She heard a stifled sob and looked over towards her sister. Fëarána was the quieter twin and did not handle large confrontations well. She was trying with all her might to stop the sobs that were forcing their way our at the abrasive tone Matron was taking.  
  
With one benevolent glance at her sister, Fëárë stood up suddenly and placed herself in front of her trembling sister as if to shield her from their fathers overbearing gaze. "I'm sorry father," she said sharply, cutting him off in mid-sentence. "But I am the one to blame, it was me that made Fëarána leave the ball, she didn't want to but I persuaded her to come with me."  
  
Matron just stared intensely at his youngest daughter for what seemed like an age and a half before he spoke again his dissonant voice pounding in on Fëárë. "why does that not surprise me" he hissed drawing himself up, "every time you two disappear, or cause any type of uproar in the kingdom YOU happen to be behind it. Well now this has gone on long enough."  
  
Matron turned around seeming to contemplate the girls' fate. "Pack your bags" he told Fëárë coldly "you are going to go to Lothlórien. There you will stay with Galadriel your grandmother. Hopefully she can knock some sense and manners into that ungrateful head of ours. Don't expect to be able to leave until you do."  
  
Matron stood silent, now finished with his declaration. Hearing nothing but silence behind him, and satisfied his command would be fulfilled he walked towards the doors.  
  
"When will we leave?" Fëárë said defiantly willing her father to turn around once more and look at her. "When shall we leave for our new prison?"  
  
matron stopped at the door, one hand resting on the intricate carvings on the handle. "you must have misheard me, there is no we there is only you, Fëarána will not be accompanying you, she will remain here and you will leave tomorrow morning."  
  
He proceeded to open the door, only to be prohibited from doing so when another hand pushed his away and turned him away to face the stormy silver- grey eyes of his daughter. "You cannot do that" she said, her voice trembling "I've never left rána before. ever" she added looking deep into the eyes of her father, trying to find some spark of sympathy, some sign that he would not really separate her from her other half, her very soul. "please" she begged "you cannot do that, I'll be lost"  
  
However, no sign of sympathy was in her father's eyes as he uttered "I fail to see how that is my problem, and I fail to see how it will ever be my problem until you start acting like a high born elf rather than a lowly servant dwarf." He opened the door, leaving his two speechless and heartbroken daughters behind.  
  
~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~  
  
Outside Ohtarion and his brother waited breathlessly for their sisters to emerge from the study. Their father had stormed out only moments before and stormed towards his chambers. The princes had derived that the confrontation had not gone well, and if their father was in a uncivilised mood, they dreaded to see the twins reaction.  
  
After more than half an hour the brother began to get worried when the twins finally emerged. Elgallen gasped at the semblance of the twins, Fëarána stood in front, her usually joyful face was awash with remorse and despair. Of Fëárë they could not gage her mood for her lustrous ringlets lay over her face, covering it from view.  
  
Ohtarion glided over to the side of his sister offering them his comfort and sympathy. Fëarána looked him in the eyes. The silver seemed to be dimmed, veiled in grief, welled up with tears refusing to be spilled.  
  
Ohtarion removed his hand from her shoulder and moved over to Fëárë, placing a hand on her shoulder like he did Fëarána. He was surprised, actually he was more scared out of his immortal boots when she promptly fell into his arms and started to sob.  
  
All 4 of the princes stood in absolute shock. Fëárë never cried. In actual fact, only Ohtarion had ever seen her cry before and that was when she had impaled her leg on a sword one day at the armoury at age ten. The four pairs of cobalt eyes turned questionably to Fëarána who bowed her head, and in a deathly quiet voice, explained the punishment set out for Fëárë by their father.  
  
Overcoming their shock, Mäestron, Allejando and Elgallen drew in close to Ohtarion and the twins. The six royal children of Quintaria drew in close offering support and comfort for one another. After standing together for several minutes the brothers led the despairing twins to their shared room. Where after numerous words of comfort and many brotherly hugs they left the twins so Fëárë could pack and they may have some final time alone. Ohtarion lingered behind his brothers. When they had left, she crossed the room once more and laid the long forgotten swords upon the bed.  
  
"You will be needing these." And with a knowing glance, he left the twins to their thoughts. Not all of the thoughts that traipsed across the room that night were bad.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Well what did you think? Please review, we like all the help we can get to improve our story  
  
Nix and Jellybean 


	4. To Lothlorien?

Disclaimer: We do not own anything Tolkien. He is a great writer and the inspiration for our story. Anything recognisable as Tolkein's does not belong to us, some characters and names have been borrowed. However I do claim Quintaria, and the Royal Family especially Fëarána and Fëárë Mwah ha ha ha ha  
  
To Mystical Dreams: Thankyou our ever-faithful reviewer, love ya lots. You can have another jellybean, this chapter's flavour is toffee.  
  
To hobbitfeet13(): thankyou for your review.. we agree, Matron was a bit hard on the girls, but he lives to regret it, trust us. We will be bringing in more of the fellowship, these chapters are to introduce our story, but starting this and next chappie. well, let's just say you will be pleasantly surprised  
  
And On With The Story  
  
************************************************************ Chapter 4 - To Lothlórien???  
  
The sun dawned bright and early, shining through the slits in the curtains and falling on the pale faces of the twins. Not one wink of sleep had been found by the twins. The whole night had been spent in deep thought and deeper conversations.  
  
But now dawn had finally come and Fëárë found herself dreading the day for the first time in her life. She looked once more at her sister. The night had been hard for both, they had talked about the separation, finding that it was impossible to escape. Fëárë thought about falling deathly ill and them miraculously recovering when their father said she no longer had to go to Lothlórien. Well, at least that was the plan until Fëarána reminded her that elves couldn't get sick. That plan was promptly discarded. Eventually, after many more plans by Fëárë and many reminders that they could never possibly work by Fëarána. The twins realised there was no way in the whole of Quintaria that they could stay together without killing themselves or the rest of the kingdom.  
  
Resigned to the fact, Fëarána helped her sister pack. After half an hour of Fëarána telling Fëárë that there was no way she could fit the bow, or complete set of armour and that yes, it would be a good idea to pack clothes into her bag, there was a rapping at the door.  
  
"Come in" Fëárë yelled out not bothering to move from her position in the middle of the pile of clothes. The knocking ceased, and then as if unsure of what to do started knocking again.  
  
"For Elbereth sake!" she cried jumping up and storming over to the door. "What!?!" she cried flinging open the door and startling the elf on the other side. "oh, it's you," she said looking into the deep blue eyes of Beleg, one of the marchwardens and captains of Quintaria. "I'm not packed yet, come in." she turned herself around and walked back to the bed, one look at the pile of clothing then she grabbed them all and stuffed them all into the large bag where she shoved and flattened until able to close the bag. Beleg looked nervously around then cautiously stepped into the twin's bedroom.  
  
"I'm ready!" she announced fiercely throwing the now full bag to the floor.  
  
"Why are you here?" she directed at Beleg, watching him from narrowed eyes.  
  
Beleg turned his head around, his raven coloured hair swishing as he looked towards the face of the young princess. "I am your escort" he said shortly turning away once again.  
  
"Who else is coming?" she asked, when she was met with stone silence she asked again.  
  
"No one else will be coming your highness, only yourself and me."  
  
"Why is that?" Fëárë asked, now standing up and walking over to her escort. "Isn't my father al least worried about someone attacking his daughter?"  
  
"The king deemed that the greatest warrior in the kingdom would be suffice." He stated defensively, pursing his lips at the question.  
  
"oh, okay then" Fëárë said looking once more at Beleg, then swiftly at Fëarána who had come to stand with the pair and beside Beleg. "you know what Beleg" she stated suddenly, looking him up and down like a predator would it's prey. "You're the dame height as us, and you have the same colour hair."  
  
Beleg stepped back nervously, not quite sure what to make of the glint in Fëárë's gold eyes. "yes, your highness" he gulped audibly  
  
"I'm really sorry about this Beleg" she said advancing slowly. "I hope you'll forgive me one day." She closed in stalkingly.  
  
~~~xxxxxxxx~~~  
  
Matron paced up and down the path outside the main royal stables. "Where are they!" he cried throwing his arms in the air "I sent Beleg to get her half an hour ago, how long does it take to get her and her bags?"  
  
"Calm down melamin" Lenarial soothed coming to stand beside her husband "Fëárë is probably just saying farewell to her sister, this is, after all their first parting."  
  
"Not you too" he groaned pinching his nose  
  
"Well you must admit."  
  
"Yes yes, it was hasty and a rash decision, I know" Matron sighed heavily. "I regret separating them too, but it is already set. Galadriel is looking forward to spending some time with her granddaughter. Besides that, this is an excellent chance for them to find new friends and to develop their own identities." He paused and glanced at his wife. Lenarial was looking at him, a small encouraging smile gracing her angelic face.  
  
"Thank you melamin" he said drawing her into an intimate hug and a tender kiss.  
  
The slamming of a door, signalling the arrival of their fiery daughter, interrupted the private moment. Fëárë stormed into the stable with Beleg who strode behind his cloak flapping in the wind and his raven hair appearing from beneath the deep hood. She walked over towards the stable of Lintehte, her white light grey stallion that exhibited a deep smoky-grey mane and tail. She looked searchingly over her family until she spotted the brother she was looking for.  
  
"Ohtarion" she called beckoning her favourite brother over, "can you help me saddle Lintehte and Elcalima?" pointing towards the stable of the pure white stallion Elcalima, Fëarána's placid mount.  
  
Beleg, who had been standing by the stable entrance placed Fëárë's bags onto the ground and walked over towards the stable to retrieve Elcalima.  
  
"Beleg" Matron enquired trying to look under the deep hood to no avail, "Why are you getting Elcalima? Why are you not riding Annael, I'm sure your mare would love the long journey."  
  
Beleg stopped stiffly and looked over towards his charge. He cleared his throat and began to talk but was cut off by Fëárë  
  
"Oh, Annael is lame and Fëarána gave Beleg permission to ride her horse." She glared intently at her father before continuing, "Fëarána knows how close our horses are and doesn't want to separate them." Her voice was hard and her molten gold eyes threw daggers at her father.  
  
"You had better be leaving if you want to get out of the province before nightfall." Matron said, spurring Beleg into action, who nodded and lead the horses out of the stable before mounting Elcalima.  
  
"My best wishes to you, my daughter" Matron directed at Fëárë, trying to make her looking him in the eyes. Fëárë just turned her head away and looked at her mother instead. Matron sighed, then turned his piercing gaze of Beleg who sat upon Elcalima, his face still shielded from view by his large cloak. "You take good care of my daughter Marchwarden" he commanded, and as an after thought "or I will have your head."  
  
Beleg nodded to show he understood then rode up to Fëárë, and grasping Lintehte's bridle, he proceeded to lead the princess out of the capitol and south towards the forest of Lothlórien.  
  
Matron, Lenarial and the four brothers raced up to the highest tower of the palace where they stood until the two riders turned into tiny specs and vanished from sight.  
  
"There goes our little sister" Ohtarion sighed wistfully "I wonder how long it will be before we see her again."  
  
"If you mean to keep her there until she learns to behave like a lady of class, then I don't think we will ever see her again," Allejando directed at their father.  
  
Matron looked sideways at his sons. It seemed everyone was against him these days. "No, she won't be there that long." He reassured his sons "just until she learns that there is a time and place for everything, and learns exactly that the time and place is not a public occasions involving representatives from all over Middle Earth."  
  
"Where is Fëarána?" Elgallen asked suddenly, looking around "Why is she not here, and why did she not see Fëárë off? With all the drama about being separated from each other I didn't even see her."  
  
"She probably could not bear to see Fëárë depart. Knowing Fëarána, she is probably in mourning by shutting herself in the room."  
  
Matron sighed, "I had better go and talk to her. Pray for my success." He abruptly turned and walked down from the tower towards the east wing where the royal chambers were located. Ohtarion glanced at Mäestron, and with a shrug they followed their father, anxious of the outcome.  
  
They caught up with Matron at the door of the twins' chamber. They watched as their father knocked on the door "Fëarána" he called out softly "let me is please sweetheart, I am sorry about this, if you just let me in we can talk." He waited a minute before knocking again "please sweetheart" he pleaded receiving stone silence from the other side of the door. He looked over towards his sons. "We will leave her be for a short while, maybe by lunch or dinner time she will emerge." He nodded to himself then turned once again to his waiting children.  
  
"Come" he beckoned "the kingdom will not run itself while we try and appease your sister." Grasping the arms of his sons, he dragged them to the council chambers before any sound of protest could be uttered.  
  
~~~xxxxxxxxxx~~~  
  
"Has she come out yet" Matron enquired, speaking softly to Sailawen five hours later.  
  
"No my lord, not a peep, would you like someone to go and check on her again?"  
  
"Yes, it is probably for the best" he said thoughtfully "just to make sure that she is fine."  
  
"Yes my lord." She answered curtsying her way out of the council chambers, "I will do it myself"  
  
Content, the king turned back to the present situation, a ruler's work is never done. Half and hour later the door the chamber burst open to admit Sailawen as she raced towards the king in seemingly hysterics.  
  
"She's gone" Sailawen cried, "She is not there my lord, I can't find her anywhere!" she reached the king and grasped at his arm urgently. "My lord. I did find something though, you should come and have a look."  
  
Alarmed, Matron leapt up and ran towards the chamber of the twins. Inside, Matron and Sailawen found the room empty, both beds still unmade and clothes scattered around the room, it looked as though a hurricane had swept through the room.  
  
"I don't see anything out of place" Matron asked confusingly, puzzlement written clearly over his face. "Why did you call me here?"  
  
"It's over here my lord." She said, leading her king to the opposite side of the room, where behind the bed they found the most surprising thing. Slumped on the floor, hidden behind the beds, a large body clothed only in undergarments was tied up and gagged, a not pinned to the elf's front. Matron bent down to untie the prisoner, as he rolled the elf over, he stared into a pair of deep blue eyes.  
  
"Beleg!" Matron gasped pulling the dazed elf to his feet, a large egg was clearly visible on his forehead and it was starting to turn an ugly shade of purple. "What happened" he asked finally, overcoming the shock of seeing his captain in that position.  
  
Beleg just groaned and half sat, half sell onto the nearest bed. "My head" he moaned  
  
"Beleg, what happened!" the king almost shouted, so overcome with worry "how did you get here? Why aren't you with Fëárë? Is she alright?"  
  
Suddenly it all clicked, the pieces of the puzzle came together and Matron KNEW. Fëárë and 'Beleg' had taken Elcalima, Fëarána's horse, the hood, the locked door. no wonder no one had seen his daughter all say, she wasn't even in the kingdom anymore. It took all of his kingly control not to scream out loud and pull his hair out.  
  
"OHTARION, ALLEJANDO" he roared making everyone in the east wing to shudder and hurry on with their business. His sons came running almost immediately, but the stopped at the door to the chambers when they espied their father in the company of Beleg.  
  
"Beleg!" Allejando exclaimed skidding into the room "how did you get back so quick. where are my sisters?"  
  
Matron grinded his teeth in a very un-elflike fashion before he answered. "Beleg never left the palace, as for Fëárë she is currently eru-knows-where with her sister."  
  
"Ada, what's this?" Allejando moved closer to Beleg looking intensely at the note pinned to his chest. Matron grasped the note in his hand, after reading it to himself he gave it to Allejando who read it aloud for the benefit of Ohtarion and Beleg.  
  
"it says" he cleared his throat  
  
We are really sorry Beleg, how is you head? We suggest you take yourself to the healers because you might have a concussion. Love Fëárë and Fëarána P.S please forgive us we hope you are okay.  
  
"Well, that's it then, isn't it" Allejando asked bouncing out of the room. With one glace from the king though he quietened down. After another lengthy glare from Matron, Allejando sighed in defeat.  
  
"I'll get the horses ready."  
  
~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~  
  
"Do you think he will be okay" a concerned Fëarána asked her sister anxiously  
  
"He'll be fine, I didn't hit him that hard anyway"  
  
~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~ I'm really sorry about this Beleg" she said advancing slowly "I hope you'll forgive me one day." as she closed in stalkingly  
  
"Princess, what will you be sorry for?" Beleg looked around nervously trying to find what the princess was on about.  
  
"This." Fëárë grabbed the heaviest object in reach (which happened to be a candleholder) and brought it crashing down onto Beleg's unprotected head. The candleholder made a sickening thud as it collided into his skull, Beleg swayed for a moment before he lurched forward and fell to the ground with a loud thump.  
  
"You killed him!" Fëarána exclaimed, clasping her hands over her mouth  
  
"No I didn't" she moved over next to Beleg's unconscious form and prodded him with her foot, he remained motionless. Looking affronted she have him a harder prod, which was soon followed by a swift kick. Beleg moaned and rolled ever so slightly over. "See" she said accusingly to her sister "He's not dead, dead people don't make noise."  
  
"We. fair enough, may I ask one question?"  
  
"You just did, would you like to ask another one?"  
  
"Yes. Was there a reason you knocked Beleg out, or just for the fun of it?"  
  
""Well, for the fun of it of course, but we can use this to our advantage."  
  
"What!?!? I don't understan. what are you doing?" as Fëárë bended down and began to undress Beleg, stripping him down to his under garments.  
  
"Put these on" she said, throwing Beleg's uniform to Fëarána and pack some clothes. you didn't think I was going to go to Lorien now did you?" She asked looking at the puzzled look of Fëarána's face.  
  
"I guess not" she hurryingly put on Beleg's uniform and grabbing a handful of clothes "I'm ready!: she announced catching her sword that Fëárë had thrown at her. "Why are we taking these?"  
  
"Why not?" grabbing her bag Fëárë strode out of the room only to return seconds later where she got a piece of paper and scribbled a quick letter which she pinned to the front of Beleg.  
  
"Come dear sister" she cried, and throwing the hood over Fëarána's head strode once again to the door. ~*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*~  
  
"We have attacked the head Marchwarden of the realm, escaped our father who by now is probably beside himself with worry, or really really angry. and we are on our way to Lothlórien."  
  
"Oh, we are not going to Lórien"  
  
"Where are we going then?"  
  
"I don't know, where do you want to go."  
  
Fëarána sat contemplating for a couple of minutes before her face lit up. "Do you remember when Legolas told us about the 13 dwarves and the hobbit that came to Mirkwood?"  
  
"Yes" Fëárë grinned, knowing where this was leading.  
  
"I've always wanted to see a hobbit, Legolas did say they are awfully funny and friendly. I propose we go to the Shire and see hobbits."  
  
"Sounds good. I have only one question. Which way is the shire?"  
  
"Oh, it is over the other side of the Misty Mountains, past Rivendell."  
  
"Sounds cool, to the Shire?"  
  
"To The Shire!"  
  
The twins grinned at each other, kicking their horses into a gallop, they turned west and started on their grand adventure.  
  
************************************************* Starting to get interesting. For those that would like to know, Quintaria is located northwest of the Sea of Rhûn along the Carnen (Redwater)  
  
Please review. reviews=updates 


	5. The Grand Adventure

Disclaimer: We do not own anything Tolkien. He is a great writer and the inspiration for our story. Anything recognisable as Tolkein's does not belong to us, some characters and names have been borrowed. However I do claim Quintaria, and the Royal Family especially Fëarána and Fëárë Mwah ha ha ha ha  
  
Hey back again. Just a note to tell you that the next chappie might be a little longer forthcoming cause we got big exams cumin up and we need to study and stuff like that, so wish us luck  
  
Well. on with the story.  
  
****************************************************************** Chapter 5 - The Grand Adventure  
  
"Those hills are really, really big"  
  
"They are called mountains Fëárë."  
  
"Right. Will you look at the clouds." She said in a girly voice clasping her hands together and jumping up and down in childish delight.  
  
"I believe it is called mist." Fëarána said with the patient air of a mother explaining something to their two year old child.  
  
"So that is why they are called the Misty Mountains."  
  
Fëarána looked at her sister in exasperation and placed her head in her hands. "I give up!" She said in a resigned tone. "Why do I even bother?"  
  
She had put up with her sister's blatant stupidity for the last four weeks since they had left Quintaria. The only respite had been the brief stop at Laketown to pick up supplies because Fëárë had forgotten to pack essentials such as food. They had spent the next three weeks avoiding Mirkwood, although once having a run-in with a member of the border patrol. After using their signature escape the twins hurried on leaving the handsome guard unconscious with a note of apology pinned to his tunic. They had then followed the boundary of Mirkwood north where they crossed the great river at its northern tip. Then travelling south so they could cross the mountains at the high pass. This was where the twins found themselves now, standing at the beginning of the high mountain pass.  
  
"Well this is it then" Fëarána commented looking out onto the pass. The sun had just dawned, casting an orange glow over the two travellers and surrounding landscape.  
  
"We're going to cross the mountains, going to cross the mountains" Fëárë sung happily. "We're going on an adventure, going on an adventure." Lintehte stopped suddenly stamping his hoof in protest. "Come on Lintehte" Fëárë cried "my singing is not that bad."  
  
"Yes, it is lovely singing dear sister. Now be quiet, you need to save your energy for the trek."  
  
"Yes mother." She teased  
  
"Your welcome dear." Fëarána replied gently patting Fëárë on the head infuriatingly. She quickly ducked out of sword range and mounted Elcalima who quickly trotted up the high pass.  
  
"Wait for me" Fëárë cried jumping up on Lintehte and hurrying after her sister.  
  
At noon Fëarána slid off her horse and rummaged through her baggage looking for something suitable for lunch. Fëárë, on the other hand kept ridding past. After ten paces she stopped suddenly and turned around in the saddle.  
  
"Fëarána, what are you doing?"  
  
"Getting lunch." She answered in a matter of fact way.  
  
"But I'm not hungry"  
  
"You still need something to eat"  
  
"No I don't" Fëárë disagreed defiantly from her place on top of Lintehte  
  
Yes you do" came the stern voice of her sister  
  
"na uh"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"nu uh"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Nu uh"  
  
"Well I am not moving till you have had something to eat, and seeing as I am the one who knows where we are going, my word will be taken." Fëarána said putting an end to the dispute.  
  
"That's not fair" Fëárë whined  
  
"I never said it was." Fëarána replied with an air of indifference, "but that is the way it is going to be."  
  
"Fine then!' she yelled, jumping off her horse and shoving a piece of bread into her mouth. "Mru haphmno?"  
  
"Oh for Illuvatar's sake, swallow then speak!"  
  
Fëárë gulped down the bread. "I said are you happy now?"  
  
"Quite" Fëarána replied smugly "now eat an apple"  
  
"Can I eat it while we ride?"  
  
She thought for a while "yes"  
  
With her sister's reply, Fëárë jumped back onto Lintehte. She nudged him into a gallop while Fëarána desperately tryed to pack up and catch her at the same time.  
  
The remaining four days passed in a blur of laughter and petty arguments but the ending of the journey from the pass brought relief to Fëarána. It was right before the twins reached the descent and Fëarána was eager to push on.  
  
"Shall we stop here for tonight or continue down?" asked Fëárë, hoping for an argument to settle her uneasiness  
  
"I think we should push on." Fëarána replied  
  
"So do I, but we should wait for the cover of darkness to hide. It would be more fun then"  
  
"Well, it is nearly dark now, it will be dark even before we reach half way. And be.."  
  
"Okay then, I'll race you down!" Fëárë cried suddenly tearing down the slope  
  
".Careful" Fëarána finished, with a shake of her head she followed her sister, although much more carefully and quietly.  
  
At the bottom of the pass Fëarána almost ran into her sister. If not for the elvish reflexes and the swiftness of Elcalima, Fëárë would have gone tumbling down the mountain side.  
  
"Why did you stop for!" she cried to her sister, ready to slap her silly. Her rage was soon forgotten when she saw the serious look on Fëárë's face.  
  
"Something is not right" she said softly "can you feel it?"  
  
Fëarána dismounted, her head cocked to the wind, listening. Suddenly she gasped and looked fearfully at her sister. "Curse me, I didn't pay enough attention, we are surrounded."  
  
The twins stood back to back. Fëárë reached for her sword and patted it, to reassure herself. They saw shadows flittering through the trees before the shadows stepped forward into the moonlight. There were ten figures in all, hooded and cloaked wearing clothes that looked like they had never seen a wash.  
  
"Who are you" Fëárë demanded griping at the handle of her sword  
  
"You are in no position to demand anything, and I do not like your tone orc spy." One of the figures answered, stepping forward.  
  
"We are not orc spies, and I don't like your tone either Mr." Fëárë said to the stranger. "Answer my question, who are you?"  
  
"We are rangers of the North, and you are our prisoners." He turned around and addressed the other rangers. "Bring them!" he bellowed spurring the others into action. "We will take them to Strider, he is the most knowledgeable about the servants of the enemies, he will know what to do."  
  
'Strider' thought Fëárë as she was blindfolded by one of the rangers. 'I wonder who he is?' ***************************************************************  
  
Mystical Dreams: here is your infamous Bob, he get explained more next chappie. Hope you liked. 


	6. Prisoners

Disclaimer: We do not own anything Tolkien. He is a great writer and the inspiration for our story. Anything recognisable as Tolkien's does not belong to us and may be used with permission.  
  
Sorry about the delay, we are on holidays now so hopefully (fingers crossed) the next chappies will be more forthcoming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 6 - we are not prisoners  
  
"Come, strider will be waiting" called the ranger seemingly in charge.  
  
The twins had been walking for the past two days, travelling over rough terrain. When they had first heard the sounds of the approaching rangers the twins had told to horses to flee into the forest while they distracted the strangers thus the disappearance of their horses. It had been good at first, but now it meant that they had to walk when they could very well have been riding. The pace had been hard set but it seemed that the rangers were fairing worse than their Elvish or 'orc spy' captives. Due to their incredible balance and swiftness the twins were fairing fine, walking daintily over the jutting rocks and laughing silently at the falls and trials of their ranger captives.  
  
It was in one of these moments when the ranger guarding Fëárë lost his footing and went tumbling down a small hill. Well this was all the encouragement that Fëárë needed, she cunningly slipped out of her bonds and nearly had Fëarána's bonds undone when she was grabbed roughly by the lead ranger. again.  
  
"Your getting quicker" the amusement was clearly evident on her face "I didn't even get out of sight this time.. Have you been practicing?"  
  
"Quiet!!" he roared "you have done that so many times it is predictable down to the last pebble. I have had enough, if you try that one more time I will kill you both, understand."  
  
"Oakly doackly." Fëarána replied coming around to face the ranger. "When will we arrive at our destination?"  
  
"Yeah Bob old chap. When will we get there I am sooooooooo bored." Her twin piped in.  
  
"For the love of Eru himself my name is not Bob!!" he cried losing his temper. He strode menacingly towards Fëárë and when he was but mere inches from her face he stopped, and gave her the most piercing death stare.  
  
This of course, had absolutely no effect what-so-ever and Fëárë continued to talk non-stop.  
  
"Well you look like a bob. And what else should I call you? It's not like you have told us your name."  
  
"I will not tell my name to any orc spy" came the heated reply.  
  
"For the last time, I will make it easy for you to understand" she paused for a moment and then continued in a loud slow voice "me and her" she said gesturing to her twin "are not orc spies. No spies." She shook her head for emphasis. "We are elves, see pointy ears" she pulled back her hair to clearly show her delicate leaf shape ear.  
  
"The enemy is cloaked in many disguises, and his enemies are everywhere. You may appear as elves as to gain our trust, then you will betray us and you will be revealed as true servants of the dark lord."  
  
"What in the Halls of Mandos is your problem!" Fëárë cried out, throwing her arms in the air in frustration. "Talk about paranoid." She added muttering to Fëarána.  
  
"Tell me about it, he's worse than Mäestron." Came the whispered reply of her sister.  
  
"Quiet!" the loud bark rippled through the air as the ranger behind them poked Fëárë in the back.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she shoved the ranger and watched as he went sprawling to the ground.  
  
"All of you, shut your mouths now" Bob thundered, turning around and glaring once again. The ranger on the ground nodded meekly before picking himself up from the ground and resuming his position behind the twins.  
  
"Sooooo, bob" Fëárë started again "you still haven't told us when we're going to get there and see this strider of yours. Then maybe he can tell you that we AREN'T ORC SPIES"  
  
Bob turned to her and gave another of his infamous glares.  
  
"You know bob. If you keep on looking at us like that the wind will change and your face would be stuck like that."  
  
"It will not! That is a child's myth" he stated indignantly.  
  
"Well then you have obviously seen someone after the wind has changed. It was ghastly."  
  
"You tell lies."  
  
"I swear on my sister's grave it is true."  
  
"Leave me and my future grave out of this. I don't intent to die anyway." Came the muffled reply from the opposite side of the camp. The arguing duo looked over as watched as Fëarána rummaged through the rangers packs, she moved from one to the other pulling items out and then repacking the packs when her searching proved fruitless.  
  
"Get away from those packs you filthy spy." Bob cried out running towards them and muttering something about 'sabotage' and the 'evil contamination.'  
  
"Oh! How stupid can you get!" Fëárë burst out  
  
"They're rangers' hon, what did you expect? Charmingly good looks and a boyish attitude coupled with long lost heirs to forgotten thrones?" Fëárë had moved to the other side of the camp and took the cooking utensils out of the pack on the far right.  
  
"Well."  
  
Fëarána looked over at her sister with a look of pity. "I see now I am the only one out of the both of us who ever read a book." She stated looking her sister up and down in scrutiny.  
  
"I did listen! I got top in the grade in weaponry and war history. But I always found myself asleep at the end of any other lesson. I swear the professor would knock me over the head. It's NOT MY FAULT!" she yelled finally, seeing the look of amusement on her twin's face.  
  
"He probably knocked you out to shut you up." Bob stated in a matter-of- fact tone that annoyed Fëárë to no end.  
  
"Yeah! Well you are supposed to be refined and well mannered."  
  
"I AM NOT!" Bob shouted, "I AM A RANGER"  
  
"EXACTLY" Fëárë screamed now only a meter away from bob staring evenly in his face, a look of pure hatred on both faces. Both stood staring, neither backing down. The rangers watched on, intrigued, as their similar tempers collided once again.  
  
All eyes snapped to Fëarána as they heard the crackle of a fire.  
  
"What are you doing?" the ranger on the far left asked curiously.  
  
Fëarána looked up and smiled good-naturedly, this was an astonishing contrast to that of Fëárë as she was still scowling at Bob.  
  
"I am preparing dinner." She raised her hand to silence Bob who had turned in protest. "I heard you speaking earlier and you stated that tonight you would light a fire because you deemed it safe. You all appear quite tired so you may rest while I cook."  
  
Bob glared, "I don't think so little miss, it would give you the perfect opportunity to poison us."  
  
"Poisoning isn't here style; she would be more likely to mother you to death." Fëárë stated with a glint in her eyes.  
  
"I would do no such thing. But she is right, there is no way I would ever poison anyone." She said this last part with such venom that Bob was quite taken-a-back.  
  
Fëárë turned to face Bob with the same scowl as she always used when talking to him. "So" she started hotly "will you let her cook or won't you?"  
  
"Are you any good?" he asked Fëarána.  
  
"Is she ANY good?" Fëárë shouted. "She's a brilliant cook! Well. I always thought she was."  
  
"I wasn't asking you" Bob shot with a look of disgust. "Are you?" he asked again  
  
"I'm alright."  
  
"Well anything is better then my cooking Bob." said a ranger to the right who had lowered his hood to reveal a younger version of Bob himself.  
  
"My name is NOT Bob. You would do well to respect your elders little brother." He stated slowly through clenched teeth. "Go help the woman prepare the food. Watch her carefully."  
  
The young man walked to the fire and knelt down on one side of Fëarána. He was about to speak when he jolted up at a loud sound. Everyone was looking at Fëárë who had jumped up in glee and was now doing a victory dance around the camp.  
  
"Yes, yes! Yes! Whoohoo! She gets to cook; she gets to cook Fe-OUCH!!" Fëarána had calmly picked up a rock and pegged it at her sister's shoulder. "Damn it! That hurt!" she said turning to her sister.  
  
"Good"  
  
"NO! Not good"  
  
Fëarána remained calmly sitting next to the fire. Fëárë was now scowling again, she smiled suddenly and bounced her way over to the fire. Halfway there Bob grabbed her by the arm and she found herself coming to an abrupt halt.  
  
"You I wouldn't trust if my life was in peril. Go with him" he pointed to another ranger. "You shall be collecting firewood, orc spy."  
  
Fëárë fumed silently for a few moments and then burst out "RANGERS ARE SO STUPID!"  
  
"I was under the impression we had already established that." Fëárë cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No! we established that the elves of Rivendell know to much, Mirkwood elves flirt too much, Lorien elves are creepy, hobbits are cute, men are flighty and dwarves are greasy, slimy, good-for-no-"  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"And now we have established the rangers are the stupidest beings on the whole of middle earth."  
  
"hmmm. well at least it is a nice rest for the dwarves." Fëarána said coolly.  
  
"Why do you always defend them" Fëárë screamed  
  
"Defend who dearest?"  
  
"All of THEM! And don't you 'dearest' me!"  
  
"Yes honey, whatever you say."  
  
"You're as bad as them!"  
  
Fëárë gaped at her sister who sat calmly bringing water to boil, not looking up but concentrating on her task at hand.  
  
"Why?' she wined. "Why do you never fight back! Just once can we have a proper fight?" Fëárë pleaded  
  
"Perhaps another time. I'm busy right now, but if I had my knives I would definitely give you a release for all that energy."  
  
Fëárë's eyes lit up, the grey depths slowly morphing until they were almost white. "can I have our knives and a sword?" she asked bob in a girly, flirty tone  
  
"Most definitely not!" Fëárë stood there for a moment and after realising that there was no way she would ever get anything of that stuck up ranger she huffed and stalked off into the forest with another ranger trailing a little behind.  
  
"So do you know where our weapons are?" She asked coyly at the new ranger. He kept of walking. "Hey, I'm talking to you buster! Listen to ME!!" Those left at the camp watched as the two disappeared.  
  
"Does she ever shut up?" Bob asked Fëarána  
  
"Not usually" she answered turning her back on the cooking. She walked back over to her bag and pulled out some spices. She was halfway back to the fire when her wrist was grabbed so hard she involuntary let go of the container.  
  
"I was right" bob declared, his hand grasping her wrist, "You were going to poison us."  
  
"You great dolt" she cried, wincing in pain at the strength of his grip. "They are only spices to give the food more flavour! Now let me go."  
  
"No orc spy." He cried drawing his sword "I should kill you now."  
  
Fëarána went to open her mouth once more when she looked closely into his eyes. The wildness was easily visible, the white fingers on the sword flexed, gripping the sword tightly. Most evident was the wild anger emanating from his persona. She knew in this moment that he was beyond reason now, any argument she put forth would be met with cold indifference, and she was already guilty in his eyes. The sword was raised and as if in slow motion it descended. The shining blade glinting in the nearby firelight.  
  
There was a loud thump and an oath from Bob before he went flying across the clearing and landed dangerously close to the fire. The camp became deathly quiet, the only sound to be heard was the slight rustle of the wind as it whispered through the almighty trees. The rangers who had been talking joyously were now holding their breaths, unsure what to do. Their eyes seemed magnified in their now pale faces as they stared at Fëárë who stood next to her sister, a large log in her hands.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her again." She said, her voice low but it echoes around the campsite, making everyone flinch at her deadly tone.  
  
Bob gradually got up, wincing as his hand travelled over his head and enraged when he felt the blood that trickled from a cut high upon his forehead. "I have been more than lenient with you both. Seeing as it is against our customs to keep prisoners one of you will be tied at all times, and blindfolded. If one is to pull a stunt like this again, the other will be killed instantly, no room for foolishness."  
  
As he said this two of the rangers grabbed both girls. Fëárë struggled fiercely and tried to break free. Fëarána, on the other hand stood silently, her face set in absolute calm.  
  
Bob looked at her and studied her face as she spoke softly to her sister to be still. 'Strange' he thought 'no emotion ever shows.' He then turned to Fëárë and a glare appeared on his face, 'the fiery one must go' he thought forcefully.  
  
"Silver eyes will be tied and blindfolded" he said curtly  
  
"Umm... They both have silver eyes." One of the rangers commented.  
  
"No, they don't one has grey eyes, and the other one's eyes are like molten silver." Bob grabbed a rope and walked over to Fëarána. He gave the rope to the man on the right who had been watching her cook and walked over in front of Fëárë.  
  
"You will not move one inch out of line, is that understood or your sister will be killed."  
  
"You're going to be in a lot of trouble when you get it through your thick skull that I'm not an orc." She muttered dangerously but low enough that it could not be heard. Her face slipped into a stone mask, nearly identical to her sister's. Now anyone looking at the twins would not be able to tell the difference. Indeed, the only way the rangers knew the difference between them was that the calmer twin was blindfolded. That and the danger still radiating off Fëárë, no matter how complete the mask seemed, the grey eyes told all, and they spoke of pain and anger. Bob involuntarily took a step back. No matter how used he was to seeing Fëarána's face in a calm mask. Fëárë's face was so different to her usual self.  
  
Fëarána held her hand behind her back so that the young ranger could tie her hands together.  
  
"Sorry about this but your sister is a tad fierce and it tends to bring the worst out of our captain here."  
  
"It's quite alright. I don't know why it has taken him so long." The ranger looked mildly amused  
  
"You weren't at all surprised?" he enquired  
  
"No, not at all, she can definitely get on your nerves, but she means well, I understand her. Not many others do." she shrugged her shoulders  
  
"And vice versa." The ranger pushed with a penetrating stare.  
  
Fëarána's mask fell and a warm smile touched her face. "We are two of a kind." He nodded slightly and placed the blindfold over her eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The next three days were fairly silent. At sunset and sunrise the blindfolds would come off and the other twin would be blindfolded. Fëarána during the night and Fëárë during the day.  
  
The first occasion where Fëárë was blindfolded she began to yell loudly "Amin feuya ten'lle, Amin delotha lle." (you disgust me, I hate you)  
  
The two elves were not allowed near each other, they were always separated. When travelling one was always situated up the front of the company and the other towards the end, just in front of the rearguard. At first, both felt isolated and strange without the other, but then realised they did not need to speak to communicate.  
  
And so it continued for two days and each twin missing their time. Fëárë the sun, the warmth that it gave her eyes, the look of the sun resting on the trees and water, a beacon of hope, a promise that there will be tomorrow and protection from the dark fears. Fëarána the moon, they way it lights up the night, lending its light to those who ask for it, sharing its gift with the animals. They missed each with all their hearts and souls.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* They stopped for lunch of the sixth day and Fëarána was placed at one end of the camp and Fëárë at the other.  
  
Fëárë was in a foul mood. She had not seen her beloved sun for 5 days, not seeing light and her short temper and active nature were beginning to emerge once again.  
  
"Okay! It has been five days! Five days and I haven't seen the sun!" she yelled in fury. "When in the name of Manwë are we going to get to wherever we are going?"  
  
Bob stared at her in interest though she obviously couldn't see him. "What is your absorption with the sun?" he demanded. He was so sick of that sun. No matter what, it was always hot.  
  
"If you must know I love the sun! And I haven't seen it fo-"  
  
"Yes, yes I know. We will arrive just after sunset. Then strider can decide what to do with you spies. You are getting on my nerves, at least she is quiet." His eyes wandered over to Fëarána who was looking out into the forest.  
  
"Before sunset?" she said turning slightly so she could see Bob clearly.  
  
"After"  
  
"You are heading for the cave two miles north of the travellers cove are you not?"  
  
Bob stared at her but made sure none of his surprise registered of his face. "I do not know where you believe we are but I do not know where you are referring to."  
  
Fëarána nodded mutely in reply and went back to staring intently into the forest. Lunch was served shortly afterwards and quickly packed up and the small party continued on once again. Apart from the occasional frustrated yells of Fëárë, all was silent. Fëarána kept looking at the surrounding woods uncomfortable but the rangers seemed less burdened as they continued on their way, drawing nearer and nearer to their destination. 


	7. A man named Strider

Chapter 7 - A man named strider  
  
Bob sent two scouts ahead to the camp to tell of their arrival. The main party reached the top of the crest a little before sunset and Fëarána smiled as her eyes fell upon the caves two miles north or the traveller's cove. To human eyes, the cave appeared overgrown and uninhabited. She however saw evidence of it's inhabitants in the surrounding area. She glanced at the sun which was readying begin its descent towards its safe haven below the horizon and turned her gaze to her sister, a sigh escaped her lips as she began her own descent down the rise.  
  
Fëárë swore loudly as she stumbled over a rock, her colourful language making nearby rangers cringe and her sister wonder where a princess would learn such vocabulary. She began to rant loudly about the unfairness of being tied and such, but no one was listening, all appeared eager to reach the camp and they were noticeably lighter when they stepped. Fëarána was uncomfortable and it was obvious to the few who cared to notice, the younger bob being one. He also noticed that Fëárë was becoming short- tempered as they rode onwards, well. at least more than usual.  
  
It was in this moment that the scouts returned, accompanied by more rangers.  
  
"Halbarad" Bob exclaimed hurrying up to one of the new rangers and clasping him tightly "How are you?" he enquired "we have not seen you for many-a- months"  
  
"Well well" Halbarad cried, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Strider knows you are coming and a feast has been prepared for our returning kin." His voice faltered as he espied the two new companions accompanying the group. His confusion increased when he saw the bonds and blindfold on Fëárë. "What have we here? Why is this elf tied up."  
  
"Orc spies." Bob answered as way of explanation.  
  
"They don't look much like servants of the dark lord to me, anyway by the love of eru they are elves!"  
  
"The servants of the enemy walk in many guises. They may seem fair, but inside they are much fouler. Trust me, I have been travelling with these creatures and they are evil, I can feel it."  
  
"I sense no evil present." Halbarad answered, looking deep into the orange eyes of Fëarána and drawing a small smile from her solemn face.  
  
"Yes, that one seems fine, but her twin is a different matter." He jerked his head in the direction of Fëárë who was walking near the back of the company. "That one is evil, she has the worst temper I have ever seen. Fiery is what I would call her."  
  
"If you can't be a good example then be a horrible warning." Fëárë replied, her elvish hearing picking up on the conversation.  
  
"See what I mean."  
  
"Yes" the amusement was barely hidden in his voice, however the doubt was not. "Well, Strider will be able to tell once and for all if these two are elves or not. After all, he did grow up around elves."  
  
"He did?" asked Fëarána curiosity pricking her head up "which elves?"  
  
"See, look at the orc shy trying to gather information. I cannot wait to have these two found out, and that one killed." He directed the last bit at Fëárë who just scowled.  
  
"We are here." Fëarána announced much to the surprise of Halbarad and Bob who had been immersed in their conversation.  
  
They looked up and found themselves at the enterance of the cave, the vines dangling overhead. Now that they were so close the faint gleam of a fire could be seen shining out of the shadowed depths. This, Fëarána guessed, was where the rangers were, it was probably their hideout and main headquarters.  
  
"Come" Halbarad said, interrupting her thoughts. "Dinner is almost ready and strider is cooking."  
  
A gleam entered the eyes of all the weary rangers. It was well known that Strider was one of the best cooks having learnt from the elves. The party made their way carefully through the humble of rocks that littered the bottom of the ravine. One by one, the rangers and their prisoners scrambled up the rocky hill and into the awaiting caves, pushing through the vines and became swallowed by the light.  
  
Fëarána gazed behind her, she stood on the brink of the cave, one foot through the natural curtain and the other still in the outside environment as she watched the sun slowly sink below the line of hills in the distance.  
  
"Come we must go" whispered the ranger behind her as he softly nudged her through.  
  
The cave was remarkably really. Large enough to fit a small army, which, she reflected, it actually was. Rangers lounged around everywhere. To the right of her, a group was clustered mending and making new arrows. Further on, another group huddled in a meeting and dear the cave centre sat the majority of the rangers near a roaring open fire pit.  
  
One of these men glanced up; his grey eyes glinted in a friendly fashion. He rose and started to walk over. Their party stopped and stood to attention, the rangers unyielding, and heads held high.  
  
"No no no" the new ranger said, beckoning to the group, "don't do that, you must be tired, come and sit by the fire." Fëarána and the rangers made their way towards the fire and sat down. Immediately they were welcomed and bowls of hot, steaming soup was given.  
  
"Who are your companions?" Strider asked once the travelling party was finished eating. Fëarána opened her mouth to answer when Bob angrily interrupted.  
  
"These two are spies of the enemy, we caught them coming down from the pass of the mountains."  
  
Aragorn glanced shrewingly at bob then looked once more at Fëarána. "Please" he gestured, ignoring the aghast look on Bob's face "What were you going to say."  
  
"We are not orc spies" she stated levelly "we are on our way to the shire."  
  
"Why the shire"  
  
"It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. We were travelling over the mountains when we were taken captive by these rangers." She motioned around the fire to the familiar faces.  
  
"Which realm are you from?"  
  
"Quintaria, we lived in the city." She paused for a moment and looked over towards Fëárë before continuing. "We worked as servants in the royal palace." Strider narrowed his eyes but did not answer.  
  
"Did you know the royal family?"  
  
"Only by sight sir, we.." she paused for a moment and downcast her eyes to the floor "we worked in the kitchen and cleaned up the rooms of lower nobles."  
  
"How are the royal family?"  
  
"They seemed fine, but then again, the royal family keep intimate knowledge and family life separate from politics. The only outsider that ever knows anything would be the prince of Mirkwood or the Head of Servants Sailawen."  
  
"You know the prince of Mirkwood?"  
  
"Again sir, only by sight. He is the best friend of the prince Ohtarion. He is at the palace a lot."  
  
"It would cause you surprise no doubt to know that the princesses are missing."  
  
"They are sir" Fëarána asked the surprise quite evident in her voice. We watched the facial expressions of the rangers, eager for them to believe her, thankfully, they all seemed ready to accept her reaction.  
  
"You did not know of this"  
  
"No sir, we were given leave earlier this year. We decided to travel to the shire. We have been out of touch with our kin for many-a-months."  
  
Strider looked thoughtfully at her. Then, surprisingly fast for a mortal he closed the distance between them and grabbed the sides of her head, staring intently into her eyes. After what seemed like hours to her, but in reality were minutes he released her. Fëarána stood there dazed a fog seemed to cloud her mind, she felt exposed, like the ranger had looked into her soul.  
  
The fog was suddenly lifted when Strider's voice pierced through the denseness, like the rays of the sun through rain clouds. "They are not orc spies. They are elves."  
  
A smile broke out onto the face of Halbarad and younger Bob. The latter walking over to Fëarána and bidding her sit down next to him and grabbing her into a friendly embrace.  
  
"Thank you" she muttered, a smile also creeping onto her face  
  
"My pleasure. And now all that propaganda is over with, my name in Arandur."  
  
This introduction was all the encouragement the other rangers needed as they swamped the elf, shouting greetings and invitation. The happy clamour was startled quiet by another louder voice.  
  
"Wow, now we are all happy little friends." Came the sarcastic statement from Fëárë who had been forgotten until now. "Since we officially not orc spies I would appreciate it if someone would be so kind as to UNTIE ME!!! NOW!"  
  
Guilty looks were cast in the outermost reaches of the fire where Fëárë still stood bound and blindfolded, tapping her feet impatiently.  
  
"Waiting Gentlemen" she snapped turning her blinded head towards the group.  
  
Unease settled over the rangers, all eyes focusing on Fëarána. "Well then, what are you waiting for, untie your sister." An uncomfortable Bob announced.  
  
"Oh no." a rare wicked smile appeared on her face, and a tone matched it. "This is your problem, I think I will leave it to you to sort out." And with that she sat herself by the fire and watched in amusement the varying degrees of horror on each ranger face. All looked hesitantly towards Fëárë, none willing to face her wrath.  
  
"How about you get these off me NOW" she cried once again, stamping her foot in impatience.  
  
"You can do it Bob" one of the rangers put in, shrinking from the evil glare he received from the nominated ranger.  
  
"Why don't you do it yourself?" Came the dismayed reply.  
  
Chaos ensured as the rangers present in the inner circle around the fire fought over who would be the one to approach her, all rangers dreaded the task, so the baton was passed from ranger to ranger, all quickly passing the duty like a hot potato.  
  
"You've been her guardian for the trip, you untie her"  
  
"Are you kidding, and since you are volunteering others, why don't you do it yourself."  
  
"No he shouldn't do it, get Arandur to untie it, he's gentle."  
  
"He wouldn't stand a minute, get someone strong. like Bob."  
  
"For the last time, I am not going it. Since I am leader of a company, I order someone else to do it."  
  
"WHAT! Talk about power abuse"  
  
"I have it, I use it, deal"  
  
The bickering continued for quite some time, the racquet drawing the attention of the other rangers scattered around the cave complex. Soon enough, all of the rangers were gathered around the fire, all fighting, all arguing. over who would be the unlucky person to untie Fëárë and face her wrath. From her position of the log, Fëarána watched in amusement, sitting beside her, strider chuckled quietly as he watched the commotion.  
  
"Is she really that bad?" he queried.  
  
"No, her barks worst than her bite, these men are just overacting."  
  
"That settles it then. Back in a jiffy." And off he trotted to Fëárë, who by now was lived.  
  
"Or was it her bite is worst than her bark?" Fëarána asked herself, cocking her head to one side is contemplation. "Oh well, we will find out soon enough."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
All she could see was. well she couldn't really see anything with the blindfold on her eyes. but that was beside the point. The darkness seemed to engulf her, the black in front of her eyes fit her mood to a tee. To say that she was angry would have been an understatement, by the life of Elbereth, if someone said she was only angry she probably would have knocked them over the head and called them stupid. No, she was more than angry, and the yelling she heard from the rangers didn't do much to appease her anger either. All she wanted to do was to be untied, kick the living daylights out of Bob, then anyone else that got in her way, then forget the whole deal and continue on to the shire. But could she? No, of course not, she was still standing here, waiting for someone to come and untie her. What a great day this one had turned out to be.  
  
She tensed suddenly at the sound of approaching footsteps. She wondered who it could be, the person was to light on their feet to be a ranger, but not light enough to be of an elf, *a hobbit* she mused, then laughed at her imagination. What would a hobbit be doing with a bunch of dirty, smelly rangers? *Maybe a dwarf then* that was quickly dismissed, dwarves could be heard from a mile away, she had never seen a dwarf, but Legolas had told her of the ones that had trespassed into Mirkwood, he said that they were so loud that he could hear them from the other side of the palace.  
  
"You have caused quite a stir young elf." A voice whispered into her left ear. She spun around and brought her leg up to in an almighty kick. only to come in contact with thin air. "Be still and hold on a moment, I will untie you." This time it was in her right ear. Resigned to the fact that she would not be able to get the offending person until they untied her hands, she remained calm this time standing poise.  
  
She felt callused hands on her own, quickly skimming across the bonds and untying them with ease brought about by practice. The intruder let the ropes fall away. The mysterious ranger moved his hands up into her hair, gently pulling the knot away from her curly hair then the blindfold lifted up over her eyes.  
  
The brightness of the cave disorientated her for a minute, but only a minute. She swirled around to face her attacker, ready to teach him a lesson about messing with her. when her anger inexplicably drained away, leaving Fëárë totally stumped and utterly dazed.  
  
Grey eyes stared into grey eyes, one pair still foggy, and the other bright with amusement. Amusement in his eyes travelled down to appear on his mouth, half hidden by the unshaven stubble so uncommon in anyone she had ever seen. *but that was perfectly reasonable* she thought to herself *this was the first time she had seen mortals before, not including the darling baby Estel she had nursed last time in Rivendell, but that had been decades ago, he was probably grown up, in love with a beautiful woman, a wealthy noble, not some..* what word would describe them. *yes, dirty, definitely dirty* she reflected looking at the ranger before her.  
  
"Are you alright" he asked, concern fluttered over his face as he watched her, alarmed at the silence.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Who are you?" The confused reply came  
  
"The name is Strider madam" he said with a sweeping bow "May I apologise for the grievance committed to you in the company of these rangers. Their leader was mistaken and wishes to make up for his wrong-doing."  
  
"I do?" Bob asked from his position near the fire  
  
"Yes, you apologise for your small mistake." Strider answered firmly  
  
"Small" Fëárë muttered just loud enough for everyone in the cave to hear. so in reality, it wasn't really a mutter, but more akin to a yell. "Small yes, and Mordor is a holiday destination!"  
  
"I can understand you're a little upset."  
  
"A little upset, who are you talking about mate, cause you certainly not looking talking about me."  
  
"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you."  
  
Fëárë's eyes swept the cave, looking for something, before her eyes came to rest on the sword hilt at Strider's side. "You any good with that?"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"That" she said, pointing at his sword.  
  
"Strider is the best swordsman around" came the indignant reply from a ranger near the entrance.  
  
"Fine, then teach me."  
  
"Teach you."  
  
"Yeah, you teach me and my sister how to fight and we'll call it even. How about that?"  
  
"Are you sure, the art of swordsmanship is a very tough road, hardly for a lady to attempt." "You seem to forget that I am not an lady, I am an elf. Anyway, I can't be much harder than learning archery or hand-to-hand combat."  
  
"You know archery?"  
  
"Yep, learned from the best." Fëárë announced proudly.  
  
"Fine. We have an accord. sorry, but I don't remember hearing your name, or you sister's name for that matter."  
  
"Do not worry, we didn't give it. My name is." she looked around, desperate for names to use. She looked at her sister quickly before looking once more at Strider. "The name is Lerya, and my sister is Óla."  
  
Strider scoffed at that. "Do you expect me to believe they are your real names?"  
  
"Do you expect us to believe anyone would call their little child 'Strider'? Believe me, we are not stupid."  
  
"That is a good point." Strider averted his eyes and scratched his head. After a moment his head raised to reveal a hefty smile. "Well then Lerya, we have a deal."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN/ the translations for the twin's aliases are as followed.  
Lerya: set free (this is Fëárë)  
Óla: to dream (this is Fëarána) 


End file.
